Punishment
by thisbrokensoul
Summary: Sora has a very strange request to ask of Riku but doesn't know how to ask. Thankfully, Riku just so happens to know exactly what Sora wants and needs.. .. [ SPANKING, yaoi, etc. You've been warned. ]


**A/N:** My love of spanking both sexual and disciplinary, and sexually disciplinary ( heh heh ) has led to the creation of this story. Just a forewarning, it has, as I just mentioned, spanking, and boyxboy love in later chapters. Reviews are loved, sexual favors are offered for them, flames are frowned upon because they're useless. Hah. PS: I love friends. So be my friend ;-; don't hate! PPS: all characters belong to their respective owners and I take no claim to them! I simply wrote this fan made story..Which I hope you enjoy. Muah

* * *

**P**unishmen**t**

**_-x-_**

_**S**_ora could not have been happier to have been home. Especially with Riku, who he had emptied the contents of his heart to, and was overjoyed to find that the feelings of love the younger had harbored for sometime were mutual, one hundred percent.

Currently, they walked hand in hand down the cobblestone path through the town, heading in the direction of Sora's house after having just visited Riku's.

When they met Sora's mother, after an emotional reunion consisting of numerous hugs for both, tears, and angry screaming, the woman had composed herself, brushed off her skirt with her free hand, and with her wooden spatula clutched in her other, pointed toward the door.

"While i'm overjoyed to see that you're safe, I think it's time that you get home, Riku."

The stern yet motherly voice resonated from the rather petite, brown haired woman, who looked with closed eyes in the older boy's direction; her slim arms were then tight over her chest, wooden spatula still clutched in one fist.

Sora's frantic blue eyes moved from his stoic faced mother to Riku, who returned his gaze silently yet sympathetically, silently admitting how he wasn't about to cross an angry mother, especially Sora's

"I will. Ill catch you later, Sora..." Riku moved past his friend, pausing to place a hand to his shoulder where he squeezed reassuringly. His younger friend gazed at him beseechingly, and Riku gave him a small smirk, indicating he wouldn't be too far. This was momentarily comforting in the wake of his mother's wrath.

The two had just returned home after their final battle with Xemnas, and had bid goodnight to their female friend, then making the rounds to the rest of their parents.

Riku's mother and father had been overjoyed upon their safe return, his mother showering them both with motherly affection. Riku had actually hesitated upon returning, feeling ashamed for all he had done. But Sora noted, with enthusiasm, that his family loved him, and missed him, and wouldn't care about the past so long as he was home.

Comforted by Sora's cheery optimism, Riku relented, and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was right. When the time came to then pay a visit to Sora's mother, Riku was allowed to accompany him, as he had wanted to be there the way he was for him.

And yet, while happy to see them both as well, Sora's mother also refused to dismiss the fact that those years ago, she had no idea that Sora had snuck out on his own, which led to his inevitable dissapearance for those two torturous years.

Thats why the teen's mouth hung agape when she sternly dictated her intent to punish him.

"C'mon Mom, I just saved a bunch of worlds! You can't be serious!" Strangely enough, Sora had always been a good kid, and so his mother never had any reason to really punish him before. So naturally the teen did not know exactly what he was in for.

His mother's stern expression never faltered, her stance still straight and stiff.

"I've never been more serious in my life, Sora! You dissapeared out your window that night! You _snuck_ out! And then you were gone for two years? _Two_ years!? With not even a letter to let me know you were alive?!"

Riku was outside already, hands stuffed in his pockets and out of eyesight from the windows, but he could hear the higher octave of the angry woman as she scolded her son.

"I'm sorry, Mom! Really. But what could I do? People were in danger! And they needed me!"

His explanation only seemed to anger her further, and she moved over to him now, using her free hand to grasp his upper arm. His look of confusion gave way to fear when the woman planted herself on the couch and yanked him unceremoniously over her lap.

"Well one things for sure, you're about to be very, _very _sorry" And with that, the first of many spanks rained down on the poor boy's defenseless backside.

Riku had heard the scene from outside; there was a chorus of rythmic slaps, coupled with Sora's yells and pleas for her to stop and out of fear Riku hadn't even dared a glance in the window. He waited until all had finally fallen silent, and then a few moments more before scaling around the side of the house, and then up the tree as he had done many a time to Sora's bedroom window, where, sure enough, he found the boy seated on his bed.

He watched him for a few moments; Sora was sitting indian style in only his boxers, his arms were over his chest, and he looked strangely pensive for a teen who just had his ass beat, in Riku's opinion anyway. He sniffled every so often, but for the most part he really looked like he was thinking about something.

The tapping on his window ripped him from his thoughts. "Riku!" Sora whispered, half excitedly, half in fear. He rushed over to the window, to open it for his friend, who slid quietly in. "You can't be here right now!" He didn't seem to care that he was only in his boxers, nor did Riku, who couldn't even hide the fact that his eyes were wandering over his slim yet well defined chest anyway. Sora noted this, and shoved him accordingly. "Pervert."

Riku chuckled at that, and reached out to wrap his arms around his younger boyfriend, just so he could pull him in for a tight, affectionate hug.

"Why? Your mom's gonna beat your ass again?" He snickered, and then planted a kiss to the top of his head when Sora made a soft annoyed mewl.

"She never did that before!" He exclaimed, while tilting his head to Riku's chest to hide the horribly red hue across his face at his friend's utterly humiliating explanation, and also at the current, equally humilating thoughts invading his mind. He fell silent for a moment as he mused over those thoughts, and simply relished in the comfort that Riku's embrace provided.

Amused, Riku held him close, moving his hand up to the back of his head where his fingers ran through those soft brown spikes comfortingly.

"Want me to make it feel better?" He grinned, while his other hand drifted down to the boy's barely clothed backside. Riku cupped the small behind and squeezed it playfully, making the younger one let out a small surprised gasp.

Riku blinked at the unexpected noise, especially given Sora's lack of protest. But the younger one did blush, scrunching his nose up in thought as he wriggled out of the elder's arms.

"Are you kidding! I was just _spanked_, Riku! The last thing I want to do is mess around.." _Or was it? _Sora dispelled the thoughts, and the slightly pleasant fluttering in his stomach at the mention of that before he started shoving Riku back towards the window. "Just get out! If she finds you up here she's going to kill me!"

Riku chuckled a little, and allowed himself to be pushed towards the window, but as he stood facing the opening, he turned to his boyfriend, catching his hand and tugging it up to his lips before offering one more plea to stay.

"Come on, Sora. We can use that to our advantage.." His snicker made the younger one immensely angrier. Yanking his hand back, he gave Riku one more shove to the window.

"Get out!" He whispered as loudly as he could to ensure he wasn't heard.

Figuring he'd oblige his cranky boyfriend, Riku started to make his exit, but not before turning to steal a quick kiss from Sora, who scrunched up his face in order to hide the rather pleased, dreamy look. He slammed the window shut and retreated into the safety of his room as Riku slid as silently down as he came. But not with out casting one last longing look over his shoulder before he slipped into bed.

* * *

That had been a week ago, and now Sora strolled the length of the sand that curved the small island he inhabited with his friends. A few feet away, he could see Riku and the others playing with a blitzball a few steps out into the water.

Under normal circumstances, Sora would have been out there with him; but today was proving to be a little different. The brunette felt a little strange today. Well, he had been feeling this way for some time, but today the feelings were stronger.

He supposed it all started a few days after him and Riku had returned home at long last from their adventure. More specifically, after his mother had went, in his opinion, crazy and spanked him for having snuck out all that time ago. If he thought about it, he supposed she had a right to be mad. After all, she was faced with the possibility that he was hurt, or worse. But to _spank_ him-?

That night left him reeling in more ways than one, besides making sitting difficult for a few days, he found himself with strangely surprising mental images, and an ever stranger desire for it to happen again.

But he didn't want to go through that ordeal with his _mother_ again, oh no. That was too strange for comfort. No...

Sora glanced out to the water where their friends where, and more specifically, to where Riku stretched his arms over his head, slick body gleaming in the hot, summer sun. Suddenly, the image of himself draped over those strong legs of his boyfriend popped into his head and he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, the familiar tightening in his swimsuit evident.

Yes..It looked like the brunette wanted his older _boyfriend_ to spank him.

But how could he even make that happen? Sora blinked, and scratched his head as he watched them. He couldn't fathom just walking up to him and asking it, lest he want to look like a fool. He was much too embarrassed for that.

Not to mention, Riku seemed much to involved in their _friends _anyway, Sora thought with mild irritation.

In addition to these new found masochistic desires, the normally happy go lucky boy had noticed a few more changes in himself that he was, frankly, ashamed to admit. Namely, he felt certain twinges of jealousy rising up within him everytime he beheld his boyfriend with their friends, and seemingly happy with _them_, not alone with _him _as it should have been, in his opinion.

He knew that was wrong of course, that Riku loved him as much as he loved Riku, and he also knew that Sora was, as he always had been, a welcome part of their group as well, but the way he figured it, Sora had spent so much time just trying to find the older silverette, that he felt he was owed to a certain amount of alone time with him. Riku had felt similarly upon his return home in the sense that he was so ashamed of what he had done, the last thing he wanted seemed to be reassimilation into their world.

Sora had felt bad for him at that, and had guided him back in, supporting him every painful step of the way; he partially regretted it, given how quickly Riku seemed to melt back into their old ways.

Now, the brunette found hismelf ruminating over all the ways he could get Riku to himself, so that he could somehow engage in his fantasy without directly asking for it. But with everyone else around, it was just too hard. Out of instinct, he pouted.

The younger teen paused in his thoughts when he heard his name over the soft growl of the waves washing up against the sand, and he glanced up in time to see the Blitzball hurling in his direction, Riku turned to face his direction behind it.

He caught the ball, and ran to join them, figuring he might as well continue the innocent act so as not to rouse suspicion.

Springing up at the waters edge, Sora pulled the ball back behind his head and then hurled it back in Tidus's direction. He then pounced his boyfriend, who had been waiting with open arms, sending them both tumbling into the knee deep water.

They rolled a few moments, wrestling for dominance, until naturally, the taller, slightly bulkier of the two won, and Riku pinned Sora beneath him. The younger had reached up with one arm and curled it around Riku's neck in order to hold his upper half above the water; Riku was happy to oblige as he wrapped both his arms around his younger friend's back.

"Riku.." Sora kept his voice down, even if the others were ways away anyway. "Can't we go somewhere together.." He didn't flat out say that he wanted them to be alone, but the implication was there, and Riku was quick enough that he picked up on it, coupled with his boyfriend's slightly pleading tone.

Leaning in, Riku placed a small kiss to Sora's forehead, and then placed his own forehead where he landed that kiss.

"It's getting late, they're all leaving soon. Then we'll have the whole island to ourselves, I promise.." Riku's supportive response drew a pout from the younger one, who didn't bother to hide his dissapointment. He didn't like being denied this, especially in his moment of vulnerability for him, not that Riku was even aware of that yet, and after tensing in the elder's arms, he pulled his hands back, and moved to shove Riku off.

Riku blinked, surprised by the attitude he was given, and in response he muttered an incredulous "Sora!"

"Hey! Ya, You guys coming to play or what?" Wakka's voice had cut through the slight quarrel of the two, and Sora was on his feet, ringing out his shorts, and then his shirt before waving to his friend like nothing was wrong.

"You guys play. I'm gonna sit this one out." He called with a wave, and when the others voiced their agreement, Riku only sat in the water and watched with irritation as his boyfriend dissapeared into the brush of their island. Grunting in displeasure, Riku made a mental note to deal with that later.

It was a few hours more that the group played without their brunette friend, and only when the sun started its descent toward the horizon, panting the skies in pretty shades of reds and oranges, did Riku wave to their friends as they set off in their boats back to the mainland.

When he was left alone, he looked from left to right to each side of the seemingly abandoned island, wondering to which part his boyfriend had run off to pout alone.

Picking the first spot that came to mind, he made his way to it, behind the crystal clear pool and into the secret entrance to their favorite cave he went.

His barefeet against the smooth rock floor made his approach silent, and when the narrow passage gave way to a larger, enshadowed opening, he could make out Sora's faint outline against the far off wall by the numerous chalk drawings.

"What was that about?" He wasted no time in addressing Sora, who simply huffed in response. Riku approached until he was only a few inches from him, bright green eyes bearing down on the form that refused to meet his gaze.

"You don't even want to hang out with me by ourselves anymore. You just want to see _them_!" Sora finally exploded, though his voice cracked with the threat of tears. "_I'm_ the one that ran from world to world like an idiot trying to find you, and _you_ didn't even want to be found!"

Riku could tell that these were emotions that the younger one bottled to an extreme, considering Sora was normally happy-go-lucky, and do-for-all-before-himself. So to hear him talk so selfishly was rather surprising. Riku had a gut instinct there was more to his reaction than was meeting the eye. He regarded Sora curiously, a brow arched in question.

"I'm going to assume you're upset right now, fine, but if you sit there and think about that for a few minutes, you'll realize how ridiculous you sound, and how stupid that is." Riku muttered, his arms over his chest. He also wanted to tell him how hurt that actually made him feel, but he wanted to maintain that stronger, tougher image for the moment.

Riku had closed his eyes in thought, and when he opened them, Sora was still frowning deeply, but frowning silently nonetheless. There was a flash of fondness in Riku's eyes as he let himself smile lightly, and slowly he moved until he was sitting besides his friend with his back to the wall.

Sora's eyes followed every movement, watching him cautiously as Riku sat, his knees bent and slightly spread, arms draped over the tops of each leg.

"So, my Sora's jealous that I wanted to spend some time with our friends instead of him for a day?" He asked with that same look of amusement still plastered on his face. He also figured making Sora answer that might reign him in a little.

It seemed sucessful, considering Sora had opened his mouth to speak, but stopped just the same when he realized answering in the affirmative would make him look utterly silly.

"...You don't like spending time with just me" Sora countered instead, shifting uncomfortably in the spot besides him. He had turned fully on his knees to face him, while Riku regarded him out of the corner of his eye.

"You're being a real brat, Sora." Riku chided only slightly losing his amusement.

The brunette pouted even more at Riku's declaration.

"It's you're fault!" He snapped, which in turn made the other grin. Riku sat up on his knees now, and turned to face him. Leaning up, he towered over the younger one, and while Sora wanted to shrink, he remained as he was, glaring up at him.

"Is it, now?" Riku purred, while leaning in to brush his lips against the younger ones. The tips of his fingers danced gently down the length of Sora's arm from his shoulder, until the elder curled his fingers around his wrist tightly.

Before Sora knew it, Riku hand yanked the boy down and over the tops of his thighs, causing him squeak in surprise.

"Maybe I should take a lesson from your mother in dealing with you." Riku snickered, wasting no time in bringing his open palm down on Sora's upturned bottom. His trunks were still damp from the water, making the fabric stick uncomfortably to his backside and while the swat wasn't all too hard yet, it was by no means a gentle little tap.

Meanwhile Sora yelped both in shock, and from the slight sting administered, and he felt the slight heat forming in his face. His stomach flipped pleasantly at this turn of events, and Riku was surprised himself when he heard Sora's seemingly contented little purr.

Nevertheless, Riku grinned just the same, and landed another spank directly over the first, delighting in the way the boy's back arched, and his hips ground into the tops of his thighs. Sora's growing arousal became evident.

"Wow, Sora. I never would have guessed.." Riku casually remarked, his hand never ceasing and infact had increased the speed and force with which they fell in random spots over his clothed behind, and Sora could only whimper in satisfaction at the pleasant sting that had become more and more apparent in his gradually coloring backside.

Then, Riku paused, to Sora's dismay, and without a second thought the younger one sucked in a breath. "Gods, don't stop, Riku.."

As amused as he was, een Riku had to blush a little at Sora's little plea, and he couldnt hold back the bemused chuckle as he rested his palm against Sora's butt, the warmth radiating through the flimsy fabric.

"Since when have you been such a little masochist?" He sneered, actually wanting to discuss this with his boyfriend, though as he spoke, he was in the process of sliding his fingers inside the waistband of Sora's swimsuit. This action making the younger boy's breath hitch. Mostly he was limp over his boyfriend's legs, relishing in the stinging feeling emanating in his backside. Truthfully, he felt slight apprehension when he felt Riku start to tug his trunks down his hips and thighs, to gather at his knees, and now fully aware that he was naked from the waist down over Riku's lap, Sora couldn't find the words to answer him.

Then a small fire ignited when Riku brought his hand down harder than before on newly bared and pinkened skin. "Well?"

"The other night!" He cried out at that swat, his fingers spread out over the smooth rock floor of the cave, seeking desperately for anything to grasp onto for support. Squirming as Riku landed another blow on the other side of his bare ass, Sora clenched his eyes shut once he felt the pricking of tears there.

"The other night? You mean when your mom spanked you?" Riku remarked with an arched brow, his rythm never ceasing as spank after well placed spank landed on Sora's bare, upturned butt.

**SLAP **"You're answering too slow, Sora" Riku warned with an amused grin.

"I wanted you to!" Sora answered with a yelp. He had more formulated thoughts in his head, but with his ass bared, getting spanked by Riku, he couldn't exactly articulate them all too well.

**CRACK**

"Aiiyeeee!"

"You wanted me to? You wanted me to what?" Riku asked, fully well knowing the answer, but in a playful enough mood to tease. Of course, Sora only whined in response to that, the question rousing much too much embarrassment in the younger one, as if getting his ass spanked by his best friend and boyfriend wasn't enough.

**SLAP **"Answer me" Riku demanded, the next blow falling square in the center of both reddened cheeks. "I want to hear you _say _it."

"Arrgh! Spank me!" Sora finally cried, his eyes turned into his folded arm which lay across the smooth cave floor.

"The whole thing, Sora." Riku instructed, the steady stream of fire bringing spanks still raining down in random places over his sore butt. "Or else i'll keep going.." He knew this was actually what Sora wanted, but he was sure that he was reaching his limit; Sora's tears had been falling freely for some time now, despite the raging erection he had pressing into the elder's thighs.

Truthfully, Riku happened to be right. Sora squirmed, and his wailing increased.

"I wanted you to spank me!" He finally choked out

"Hm.." Riku murmered thoughtfully as he mused over his response, and then quieted, simply focusing on his continually swatting hand; he struck one side, then the other, over and over until the boy's ass was a deep, angry shade of red, and once that was done, he shifted slightly so that his legs were now outstretched, Sora settled still over his lap, and he bent his knees under Sora's hips, which in turn raised his bottom up so that it was even more vulnerable. Riku's hand now attacking the spots that connected the younger boy's behind to the tops of his thighs, where he knew it would be painful to sit.

Sora reacted accordingly, howling outloud as the fire increased, the sting now unbearable, but at the same time, he knew he was rock hard. His cock throbbed pleasantly, pressed against Riku's thigh, and in response Sora continued to grind his hips against his boyfriend, much to Riku's amusement.

"Ahh..Riku..." He mewled between soft sobs, the warmth in his backside spreading throughout.

Riku responded with a few more well placed swats, simply because Sora's ass had been so inviting to strike and he was reluctant to stop. But, fearing injury, and also rather anxious to-_proceed_ with other activities, Riku slowed his rythm and finally ceased, his palm now simply lingering on Sora's burning behind.

His skin was on fire, and Riku rubbed it soothingly which Sora welcomed, breathing out a small contented sigh as his sobs settled into small, hushed mewls. Eventually, he forced himself up, kicking off his swimsuit, and moving to straddle Riku's thighs, his arms seeking out the elder's neck, where they wrapped themselves tightly.

Riku had returned the hug affectionately, still kind of caught up in the moment. He blinked, having to go over the events in his mind before the amusement returned. His hands lowered once more to Sora's behind, where both Riku's hands came to rest against the warm flesh.

"Soo..." Riku started with a grin, leaning inward to nuzzle the crook of Sora's neck. "Were you acting like a brat on purpose hoping I'd do that?"

Sora sniffled as the cries ceased completely, and he snickered a little in response while leaning his head against the elders.

"No, I really _am _jealous. But I _did _want it to happen..Lucky benefit I guess.."

Sora's face was beat red, _probably as red as his ass_, Riku commented to himself bemused, and he tilted the younger ones chin up just so his lips could meet with his in a small, chaste kiss.

"Lucky indeed." He remarked then with a smirk, his hand still on Sora's ass squeezing affectionately, making the other's breath catch in his throat.

"Rikuu.." He whined, his back arching and pushing into that grasping hand. The elder responded by rubbing the sting from those sore cheeks.

"Yes, my brat?" He snickered, earning him a playful whack upside the head.

"Okay, so you punished me. Now where's my reward?" Sora purred, returning his arms around Riku's neck where he hugged tight.

"Reward? Who says you deserve a reward?" Came Riku's teasing response, but as he spoke he was already prying the younger one's arms from around his neck, just so he could gently shove him from his lap.

Sora's pout was, as always, adorable, Riku thought, as he shifted to his hands and knees and moved forward, capturing his younger friend beneath him,

"I guess maybe just this once..." Riku leaned down and stole a quick kiss, which Sora happily returned. "But next time if you want something, you better ask me. If I have to find out for myself like this, you're going to be in _big_ trouble."

At Riku's threat, Sora smirked, reaching up to twist his fingers in those silky strands of silver which he used to pull him inward.

"I think I might take my chances."

And then Sora smashed his lips against the elder's, while Riku's hands took to exploring every inch of that inviting little body beneath him..

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**God, i'm perverted. This kind of started out as a PWP. If anybody would like to .. eh hem..Share ideas they'd like to see..please message away!**_


End file.
